Juntos de ahora en adelante
by Daf-chan
Summary: Han pasado 4 años desde que Sakura y Shaoran se separaron. Y solo ellos confían en su amor, volver a estar juntos es un sueño, pero también podría volverse la más peligrosa pesadilla.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp y al universo de Sakura Card Captor, la historia sigue después del final del manga, con algunas modificaciones. Espero lo disfruten mucho!

* * *

Lo extrañaba, eso era un hecho y sus amigas pensaban que estaba loca por seguir esperando por él. Obvio que la única que entendía era Tomoyo que luego de mucho tiempo entendió que esperaba al igual que ella, solo que a una persona diferente.

Y es cierto que siempre pensaba en él, pero esa mañana no podía sacarse de encima el sueño que había tenido esa noche y es que en particular no era un sueño sino que un recuerdo que había llegado a ella mientras dormía. Mientras terminaba de vestirse con el uniforme de la secundaria Tomoeda miró al oso de peluche que había sobre su escritorio. Shaoran, era el nombre de ese oso y tenía todo que ver con el recuerdo de esa mañana, 4 años atrás ella había comprendido por fin que Shaoran era la persona más importante para ella y casi llega demasiado tarde. Estuvo toda la noche trabajando en ese osito de peluche alado mientras observaba su nueva carta Sakura. Cuando logró terminarlo corrió a la estación de micros donde alcanzo a hablar con Shaoran a través de la ventana del autobús. Y de esa forma logró decirle lo que sentía y quedaron de acuerdo en que sus osos de peluche llevarían el nombre del otro, y Shaoran prometió volver, y Sakura le creyó y prometió esperarlo.

Bajó las escaleras apurada dado que se había quedado perdida en sus sueños nuevamente, y decidió no desayunar a pesar de que sabía que eso le provocaría un hambre voraz más tarde, pero era en días como ese, en el que extrañaba de más a Shaoran que ni el hambre podía vencer a la nostalgia. Si su hermano estuviera en casa, las cosas serían distintas puesto que la hubiera distraído pero ahora y desde hace un tiempo solo eran su papá y ella los que estaban en la casa su hermano ya se había mudado ni más ni menos que con Yukito con quien finalmente había logrado vencer los prejuicios y entregarse a su mutuo amor. Como siempre, se puso sus patines y las protecciones y salió con prisa a clase.

-"¡Ya me voy!"- Gritó antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

La primavera estaba en la ciudad y los cerezos estaban más brotados que nunca patino dando vueltas para apreciar la belleza de ese camino y disfrutar de los pétalos de cuya flor llevaba su nombre. Tan abstraída iba que al girar en la siguiente esquina casi no ve al joven que vestido con el uniforme de su colegio la esperaba con un oso de peluche alado en sus manos. Se paró en seco con la respiración volviéndose cada vez más errática y con fuerza de voluntad logró pronunciar desde la distancia unas pocas palabras.

-"¿Sos vos Shaoran?

-"Sí."- Logró articular él.

-"¿En serio?"- Murmuró Sakura dejando las lágrimas de felicidad brotar de sus ojos.

Ella corrió a sus brazos y mientras él la recibía dijo:

-"De ahora en adelante, siempre estaremos juntos."

No estoy segura de cuanto duró el abrazo pero para ella duró una vida. Cuando por fin se soltaron ella se percató de que estaban llegando tarde y para esta hora se habían perdido el primer periodo.

-"Llegaré tarde y ya no tengo faltas y vos vas a llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases."- Dijo en un sollozo juguetón.

-"Tranquila, tu padre y el peluche ayudaron, Tu papá adelantó tu despertador y Kerveros ayudo usando la carta sueño para invocar tu recuerdo."- Dijo con una sonrisa Shaoran.

-"Lo de mi papá lo entiendo, pero lo de Kero no quiero saber que tan caro lo vas a pagar.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-"No tenés idea…"

Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron juntos al primer día de sus vidas, pero no sabían todo lo que estaba por venir.

* * *

 **Momento Kero**

Kero observó desde la ventana el empalagoso momento. El mocoso había vuelto y si bien no le simpatizaba ni un poco Sakurita lo extrañaba mucho, él lo sabía ella murmuraba su nombre en sueños. Era patético y triste. Bueno, lo había ayudado por su ama y obvio por los dulces de Hong Kong.

En definitiva era el mejor guardián que había, el más desinteresado y cuidadoso guardián, pensó mientras se sumergía en la más grande pila de dulces.

* * *

Espero les guste! Ya vamos a continuar con todo lo que los enamorados deben vivir para poder tener un futuro juntos.

Besos!

Daf


End file.
